


expect the unexpected

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fishnets, Hair Sex, Hot asf, Lesbian, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Sweat, Yuri, crackship, fairy tail girls rule, flare x lucy, light domination, lucy is a raging lesbian, lucy x flare, luflare, pussy eating, sexy time ;), we need more yuri fairy tail content, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: When Lucy invited Flare to stay with her for the weekend, she didn’t think she would be so sexually aroused at the sight of the redhead.Sexual tension rises and naughty fun ensues.
Relationships: Flare Corona/Lucy Heartfilia, lucy flare
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	expect the unexpected

Lucy smiled to herself on the way to the train station. Today was a wonderful day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, and she was about to spend the weekend with Flare!

After the two had become friends and let go of their past, the two agreed to meet up to hang out and spend time with each other and the time had finally arrived. Lucy just hoped it would be as fun as she was hoping.

She arrived at the station with a minute to spare and stood their peacefully, enjoying the way the sun hit her skin.

A train came to a halt right in front of her and passages started to empty out the train. The blonde looked out for her friend but so far she couldn't see her.

Then, she came out of the train door. Lucy felt her mouth immediately go dry.

The redhead was wearing the shortest denim shorts known to man, and they accentuated her perfect curves and small waist. Underneath were a sexy pair of white fishnets. On her top half, all she wore was a small white bralette which barely held in her breasts. Sweat glistened on her slightly tanned skin.

Lucy could already feel herself getting wet and she scolded her dirty mind, she quickly threw on a smile as Flare approached her.

Flare ran towards her and toppled the blonde over with a hug and laughed. "Lucy! It's been so long!" The blonde giggled too, "Too long!"

All that she could think was that this delicious woman was on top of her right now.

They both stood up and grinned at each other, "How are you?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I'm great, the train didn't have any air conditioning, I'm sweating buckets!" Flare said while fanning herself with her hands.

Lucy gulped, "Yeah, the weather's been really warm lately. Come on, let's walk back to my apartment." They smiled again and began to walk back to Strawberry Street.

A ten minute walk later, they were at her home.

"Wow, your apartment is so nice," Flare said as she stepped into it, "and very pink." Lucy laughed.

"Hey, what can I say? It's my favourite colour." Lucy gestured to the kitchen, "Would you like a drink, Flare?" The redhead nodded quick, she was so hot she would melt if she didn't drink something soon. "Is water fine?"

"Perfect, thanks!" Lucy nodded and then went into the kitchen, she made the drink slowly trying to convince herself that Flare wasn't that sexually attractive but gods she really was.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Flare was thinking the same thing. The blonde wicked body was really getting to her, and all she wanted to do was ravage her. Her eyes widened when she watched Lucy clench her thighs together in the kitchen. Could she be feeling the same thing too?

The redhead smirked and stalked closer to Lucy who had no idea. Flare softly wrapped her arm around Lucy's bare waist and traced random things with her nails. Her hot breath fanned Lucy's neck and the blonde took a sharp intake of breath.

She turned around, her eyes wide, "Flare?" she asked uneasily. The redhead put a finger on her plump lips, "I know you feel it too, Blondie." Her voice was incredibly seductive and Lucy felt warmth pool in her lower stomach.

Lucy leaned backwards into the counter to try and get some breath away from the other girl but she just leaned in over her. Flare looked at her with a devious glint in her eyes that made Lucy all the wetter.

Flare captured the blonde's beautiful lips with hers and they desperately kissed each other. Lucy's hands were fisted in Flare's head as she tried to close even more space between them. Flare stuck her tongue in Lucy's mouth and explored whilst Lucy did the same. The two tried to grind on each other as much as they could, feeling the burning need to be closer to each other.

Eventually, she pulled away with a string of saliva still attached on their tongues. Their breaths were loud and ragged and they stared in each other's eyes with pure lust.

Feverishly, Flare began to undress Lucy, throwing her clothes to the side and leaving her just in her panties. Lucy has also been doing the same and had also left Flare just in her fishnets. "No panties under those, huh?" Lucy said huskily and Flare smirked.

"Just for you."

The two connected their lips again, their nipples making contact and making Lucy groan in delight. She pushed out her chest more for more friction.

Flare pushed Lucy onto her table that was in the kitchen, and used her hair to fondle the blonde's miraculous breast. She moaned as the hair flicked her sensitive nipples and squeezed her large tits.

The redhead lowered her head down to Lucy's sacred treasure and lightly traced her finger down to panties that still covered her. With a swift rip, they were off.

Lucy shivered as she felt the other girl's breath on her vagina whilst the hair still generously assaulted her breasts.

Flare licked her lips and dug into the pink pussy in front of her. "Aahhhhh...." Lucy breathed and Flare continued to lap at her folds greedily and she suckedthe clit forcefully causing Lucy to let out another loud moan. The blonde pushed her head into her more, desperate for more pleasure.

Flare suddenly stopped, "I've got a surprise for you, Lucy." The blonde in question gulped as Flare ripped open the fishnets that were in the way of her vagina.

Flare then crawled onto Lucy who was in the middle of the table sat up and straddled her. Flare moaned as she could feel the warmth radiating from both of their pussies.

The two began to make out once again, their large chests rubbing against each other and whilst Lucy was distracted, Flare manipulated her hair to go inside Lucy.

"Holy fuck!" Lucy screeched as the hair went inside of her. It went right up to her womb and massaged her walls. "Oh my-" Lucy started with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Flare leaned into her ear, "You like that?" Lucy whined in response, "You like my hair fucking you, huh?" The dirty talk only spurred Lucy on further as the hair pumped in and out of her and reached places in her that nothing else could.

Flare made the hair thrust faster and harder causing Lucy to begin to quiver, "F-Flare.... I can't-... I'm cu..." Lucy couldn't even form a sentence she was in so much ecstasy.

"Cum for me, I dare you." The words were enough to bring Lucy over the edge and she squirted all over her table and her body spasmed. Lucy yelped in pleasure, her breathing loud.

Flare slithered the hair out of her and kissed Lucy hotly again. Even though she had just orgasmed, Lucy wanted more.

The two put their pink pussies together and slowly grinned against each other, guttural moans erupting from both of the ladies. Their speed gradually got faster and faster as she neared the edge, "Fuck. Lucy you're so.... aahhhhh..... fucking hot...." Lucy then squirted all over Flare's pussy and that was what pushed the redhead over the edge.

They both orgasmed as they continued to scissor against each other breathlessly. Lucy collapsed over Flare's body, "That was amazing," the blonde said and the redhead grinned maliciously, "How about we go again?"

And for the hundredth time that day, Lucy felt herself getting wet.


End file.
